


In All Possible Ways

by GraySonOfGotham



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Accidental Groping, Arguing, Awkward Discomfort, Beauty Contest, Canon-Typical Violence, Drunken Flirting, Female Joker/Female Batman, Female Joker/Male Batman, Feminist Themes, Fighting, First Kiss, Fluff, Genderbending, Hair Braiding, Heart-to-Heart, Hurt/Comfort, Long Hair Joker, Male Joker/Female Batman, Male Joker/Male Batman, Multi, Rivalry, Sad Birthdays, Secret Identity, Traps, Volcanoes, in that order, tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 19:06:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15892224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraySonOfGotham/pseuds/GraySonOfGotham
Summary: Just two short stories with Female Joker.1) Joker is celebrating her birthday alone and drunk, and Batman is unfortunate enough to find her. (F/M)2) Joker is always criticizing Bruna's "fashion sense", and no matter what they start out arguing about, it always ends up with that. One day, she challenges Bruna to enter the annual beauty contest. Bruna enters to prove Joker wrong, and Joker enters to win. (F/F)





	1. Birthday Bash (Female Joker/Male Batman)

“Baaaatsy, Batsy, B-Batsyyyy!” Joker sang, stumbling across the rooftop unsteadily. “Whoops!” She twisted her ankle and went crashing down, her bottle of whiskey rolling away and dribbling alcohol across the grainy roof. She ignored it. “BATSYYYY!” She yelled out into the night instead. “I know y-you’re there!” she hiccupped.

She started laughing, the high pitched sounds broken up only by hiccups.

She felt a presence join her on the roof, and she whipped her head around. A faraway light reflected off a shape in the darkness.

“Batsy!” Joker cheered. “H-Help me up.”

Batman stepped out of the shadows silently. He eyed Joker sitting on the ground, then looked over at the whiskey lying a few feet away. He slowly knelt down and grabbed the mostly finished whiskey bottle. He read the label silently.

“You’re drunk,” he finally said.

Joker hiccupped again and smiled. “But th-that’s _only_ my fifth drink, darlin’.”

“Fifth drink, or fifth bottle?”

“Dunno,” she laughed. “I lost count an-an _hour_ ago.”

Batman sighed heavily. He set the bottle down and frowned at Joker instead.

“What?” Joker asked, patting her face, then her hair. “Is my makeup messed up?”

It was, but Batman did not say so. Instead, he asked, “What are you doing, Joker?”

“Whadder you _talkin’_ about?” she asked, hiccupping loudly again. She smiled widely and leaned forward, grabbing Batman’s arm. She rubbed her face against the cool kelvar. It was an awkward position, but Joker did not seem to notice. “I’m havin’ _fun_. Stop ru-ruining it!” Joker slapped Batman across the face with her right hand. However, when she came in contact with his cheek, she stopped.

She sat up straight, her hand still on his face. Her eyes were wide.

“Joker…” Batman said slowly, unsure what was going through her mind.

Quickly, Joker removed her right glove, tossing it behind her. Then, she reached out and touched Batman’s chin with her hand. Batman tensed, wary of her intentions. Joker grinned widely. “Stubbly!” she shouted. “It- It always look so smooth, but it’s- it’s _actually_ stubbly!” She leaned in really close, staring at Batman’s chin. “Doesn’t look stubbly though.”

Batman pushed her away. “What are you doing?” he asked.

Joker looked up at him with wide eyes. “What? I’ve never had- had a chance to feel your chin before!”

Batman gave a long sigh. He stood up. “Get up,” he said.

“I _can’t_ ,” Joker whined.

“Get. Up.”

Joker made a huffing noise, then tried to push herself to her feet. The moment she put weight on her left foot, she fell over again. “Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!” she cried, falling back dramatically. She threw an arm over her eyes and lay there sobbing.

Batman glared down at her for a few seconds. Joker stopped her crying and peeked out from under her arm. When she saw that Batman had yet to move, she started sobbing again.

Finally, Batman knelt back down. “What happened?” he asked tiredly.

Joker sat up immediately, pouting. She made a show of wiping her eyes. “My ankle _hurts_.”

“Is it broken?” Batman asked dully, his voice monotonous and tired.

“I d-don’t know.”

Batman sighed. It seemed that Joker was always coming up with new ways to get under his skin. The minute he got used to the flirting and teasing, it was this, whatever _this_ was. He reached out and gently took her left foot into his hands. The moment he touched her, she started screaming again. “Ow, that hurts, you big brute!” She hit him on the shoulder.

Batman gave her a glare, not letting go. Then, he turned his attention to her ankle. “Congratulations, you broke it,” he told her.

Joker made a sad noise. “Well, s-so much for _celebrating_ all night! Looks like I’ll have to-to end this birthday party of one early.”

Batman looked at her. “It’s your birthday?”

“You didn’t _know_? Some b-boyfriend you are.”

Batman ignored the boyfriend comment. “I would have expected you to be out celebrating with your friends.”

“Th-They’re _busy_ ,” Joker said pitifully. “I t-told them last week, but Harls is on a-a _cruise_ with Ivy and the k-kitty cat. Eddie has-hasn’t even _bothered_ responding to me, and- and Jonny told me he d-doesn’t _do_ birthdays!”

Batman did not know how to respond.

Suddenly, Joker gasped. “Batsy, _you_ should spend my birthday with me!”

Batman blinked at her once. “No,” he said. He stood again, turning to go.

“No, Bats, don’t go!” she pleaded.  She reached for his cape, but Batman pulled it out of her hands. He kept walking, not looking back.

From behind him, there was silence. When Batman reached the edge of the building, he could not help but look back once.

Joker lay there, on her side, staring after him. Her wild, green hair fell in front of her face, covering her eyes. Her lips were quivering ever so slightly.

Batman could not leave her like that. He cursed internally. Even if Joker _was_ a psychopathic, murderous, infuriatingly obnoxious lady, she was still a lady. And Batman was not going to leave a lady with a broken ankle lying on a rooftop by herself. Especially not on her birthday. That is, assuming Joker was not lying.

He walked back towards her. “Get up,” he said once more, with a softer tone this time.

Joker turned and peered up at him. Then, she shook her head.

“Joker, just get up,” Batman said, trying to keep the annoyance from seeping back into his voice.

“No,” she mumbled. “I don’t- don’t want to. I’ll just stay here un-until Harley comes back from her cruise.”

“And how long will that be?”

“Three days.”

“So you plan on lying here for three days,” Batman repeated.

Joker nodded.

“Fine, suit yourself.” He made no move to go away, and Joker made did not move from her spot.

Finally, Joker gave in. She pushed herself onto her elbows. “Bats, help me up,” she said.

Batman reached down and grabbed her hand, pulling her to her feet easily. She hissed when she put too much weight onto her left foot.

“Get those heels off,” Batman suggested.

Joker grimaced. “Can’t,” she said. “I think my ankle swelled into them.”

Batman pressed his lips together tightly. He said nothing. With Joker leaning heavily on him, they slowly approached the edge of the building. Then, Batman put an arm around Joker’s waist.

“Hold on,” he said, as she put her arms around his neck. “And don’t let go.” He shot a line off towards a nearby building.

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” she murmured, putting her head on his shoulder.

Batman dropped down into a dark alleyway where he had left the Batmobile. He eased Joker into the passenger’s seat. She held up her wrists to him.

“What.”

She blinked up at him. “C’mon,” she insisted. “I know you want to.” She smiled, flashing red lips and white teeth.

Batman was silent for a few seconds. Then, he fished a pair of handcuffs from his utility belt and locked it around Joker’s wrists. With that, Joker let her hands drop into her lap and she leaned back into the seat, breathing deeply.

Batman went around the car and got into the other side.

“I missed this smell,” Joker said. “So, where’re we going?”

Batman reached into his belt again and pulled out a blindfold. He handed it to Joker.

“Ooh, a surprise? I love surprises,” she said. She put it over her eyes. “I won’t peek, promise.”

Batman did not trust that Joker definitely had the blindfold on correctly and went over and checked to make sure. Then, as he drove, he purposely turned a few extra times, backtracking and such, just in case Joker was tracking their route.

Finally, he pulled into another alleyway, parked the Batmobile, and carried Joker out.

“Can I look yet?” she asked.

“No,” Batman growled.

“Okay,” she said.

Batman carried her into the safehouse, one he would not mind losing as much. He set her down on a chair. Then, he left to get supplies. When he came back, Joker had taken the blindfold off and picked her way out of the handcuffs.

She smiled at him, her eyes shining. “Is this one of your hideouts?” she gasped.

He grunted in answer. He set the bucket of water down and knelt in front of Joker again.

She giggled. “It feels like you’re going to propose. Are you going to propose?” she asked.

Batman ignored her. He took her ankle and examined the purpling area. It swelled into the tight red high heels, just like Joker said.

“This is going to hurt,” Batman said gruffly.

“Oh, no big deal,” Joker said. “I’ve dealt with worse.”

Bruce started easing the shoe off. Joker clenched her teeth, but she did not cry out once. When it finally came off her foot, she let out a loud whoop. “That’s a relief!” she said.

Batman dragged the bucket of water over and plunged her foot inside.

“Ah, hahaha,” she laughed. “It’s freezing! Coulda warned me.” She tried to take her foot out, but Batman held her foot there. She gave up and slumped in her chair. She looked at Batman, a small smile on her face. “Hey, Bats,” she said softly.

Batman looked up at her.

“You’re not too bad when you’re not knocking my teeth in, you know?”

His eyes narrowed slightly at that.

“Mm, this chair isn’t too comfortable,” she said. She stood, pushing the chair away and sat down on the floor. She leaned back and rested on Batman’s chest. “Much better.” She closed her eyes.

“I’m not your pillow,” Batman growled.

“I sure wish you were.”

“Joker, get off.”

“No.”

“I’m not kidding.”

Her only response was the reach out and grab both of Batman’s hands and wrap them around herself.

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Then don’t,” she said simply. “It’s all your choice.”

Batman was silent for a long time. Then, he said, “Get off.”

Joker did not open her eyes, but she smiled softly. “It’s my birthday. Don’t you think I should be allowed one day of just being something akin to normal?”

“That will never happen.”

“True, but you could just let me entertain that idea. I’m not asking for much, Bats. Just let me… lie here a while. I’ll be on my way shortly,” she said. Her smaller hands rested on Batman’s, which were still wrapped around her waist.

Joker did not mean to, but she fell asleep.

When she awoke again, their positions had changed. She was still lying in Batman’s arms, but they were no longer on the floor. Instead, they were lying on a narrow couch, and her broken foot was carefully wrapped up and elevated on the arm rest. Joker also noted the lack of hair that usually framed the edges of her eyesight.

She reached up and touched her head, relieved to find her hair still there. She smiled widely when she found that they had been braided into two French braids down the back of her head and tied at the end with some black string, knotted into a little bow.

“You’re awake?” Batman asked from above her.

She turned and looked up at him. She smiled happily at Batman’s scowl. She turned her head back down and rested it against the kelvar bat. “I didn’t know you knew how to braid,” she said.

“I don’t,” Batman said gruffly.

“Mm,” she just said. Joker knew that Batman could stay in denial forever, so she decided not to argue this time. “How long have I been sleeping?”

“Three hours.”

She gave a low whistle, her eyes closing again. “That’s long,” she said. “Think that’s one of the longest periods I’ve slept without waking up.”

“So are you ready to go yet?”

“No, I think I’m still tired,” she said. She waited a couple minutes and smiled into Batman’s chest when he did not retort and slowly drifted off to sleep once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHH, I had to stop and calm myself for a while when I wrote the last part. I really, really, really want someone to draw Joker with two French braids down the back of his/her head while asleep on Batman's chest. It would be the most amazing thing ever. I love, love, love long haired Joker, and the idea of braids, and the fact that Bruce may have learned to braid from braiding his kids' hair is just so heartwarming?
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing this! Leave me a comment please! <3


	2. Currently In Fashion (Female Joker/Female Batman)

“Argh, you stupid bitch!” Joker screamed, reaching out and angrily yanking her enemy’s hair.

“Fuck you!” Bruna spat, digging her nails into Joker’s upper arm. She swiped her leg out and pulled a metal foldable chair towards her. With a kick of her leg, it came flying up. She grabbed it and slammed it down on Joker’s head.

Joker stumbled backwards, crying out. She glared at Bruna with hateful eyes. She wiped at her swollen lips, blood coming away on her glove. Glancing down, she noticed that her new, custom purple suit jacket was torn and smudged with dirt. A growl grew in her throat.

“You fashionless rat!” she screamed. “I just _got_ this!” She lunged at Bruna again.

Bruna stepped out of the way and used Joker’s momentum against her, flipping her over onto her back. “You’re the one with no sense of fashion!” she grunted, punching Joker in the face.

Joker laughed and spat blood out of her mouth. “ _Me?_ Bitch, I could beat all those models competing in next month’s annual beauty contest!”

Bruna scoffed. “In your dreams, Joker.”

“Just because you’re all high and mighty with your billions, doesn’t mean you’re prettier than me, Batsy,” Joker sneered. “No man’s gonna find your muscles and eight pack abs sexy.”

“I don’t _need_ them to,” Bruna said, swinging her leg over Joker’s body and sitting down hard. She grabbed Joker’s arms and pinned it above her head. They glared at each other, both breathing hard.

Joker grinned. “So you going to lock me up now?”

“Try to stay in a bit longer this time,” Bruna hissed, locking Joker’s hands together.

Joker laughed. “Hm, I don’t think so.” She smiled wider. “Actually, Miss B, do me a favor, won’t ya? Tune into the annual beauty contest on that grand TV of yours, or even better, if you really think you’re as pretty as those kiss ass reporters, come compete against me, darling.”

Bruna scoffed, not bothering to respond. She roughly pulled Joker to her feet. Then, she called Commissioner Gordon to come clean up the mess they left.

~

_Gotham’s Jewel, Bruna Wayne, Last Minute Entrant to the Annual Beauty Contest??_

_“Bruna Wayne, an independent and strong female figure in the business industry, has never been one to flaunt her obviously stunning looks. But recently, word has spread that she entered Gotham’s annual beauty contest at the last minute, and now, she’ll be competing against top models from all around the U.S., who all have had much more experience than she has. What is her motivation behind this move?”_

That night, in Arkham Asylum, maniac laughter echoed through the halls.

~

“Welcome, girls! We are all _so_ glad you all came to compete!” The host of the contest, Julius Markus, said cheerfully. He clapped his hands together. “Now, while this _is_ a major contest, with a million dollar prize, I want there to be no animosity between you ladies, okay? You are competitors, but you can also be friends!”

He grinned. “So, we’re going to start off with a party! This party is for you to relax, get to know your opponents- oops, _friends_ , have some fun, and know what you’re getting into. At this party, we’ll be going around and interviewing every one of you individually, to try to capture your personality the best we can, okay?” He clapped twice. “Brilliant! So you all have one hour to get ready for this party. You will have no one to do your hair, makeup, or help you pick out clothes. This part, it’s all you!” He nodded at a few girls. “On your name tags, there are numbers in the bottom left corner. You see them? Those are your room numbers and the order you will be interviewed in! Now, off you go! An hour starts… now!”

The girls all split immediately, tension high in the air.

But Bruna Wayne was not deterred. She could handle pressure, she could handle interviews, she could pull together a decent outfit in less than an hour. But, the one thing she had not yet done, was find Joker.

Unless that clown had been lying, she must be one of the hundred fifty girls in the room. So far, Bruna did not spy green hair or bright red lipstick or bright purple clothing, so it might be a tad harder than she thought.

She checked the number on her nametag. Number 88. She followed the crowd of girls into the large hallway, where their individual rooms were. Eighty-eight was near the center of the large hall.

She opened the door and sighed. She really should not be doing this. She had no idea why she even entertained the idea in the first place. But now that she was committed, she would stick through until the end.

She eyed the two large racks of clothing in the back of her room.

The party was supposed to be a casual affair, so she had to dress according to the event. It was also going to the first impression for the judges, so something simple and classy would be nice.

She pulled out a pair of black pants, high-waisted, with wide legs all the way down. Bruna paired it with a simple, skin-tight, white long sleeved shirt. She pulled a thick, gold chain belt through the pants and chose a simple gold necklace to match.

Bruna then sat down in front of the vanity. She did not wear makeup often. Not thick makeup, at least. She decided to stick to how she usually did it. Basic foundation and concealer, mascara, eyeliner, light eyeshadow and blush. She then eyed the lipsticks. It was rare for her to wear lipstick. She did not like the feel of the oily substance on mouth all day.

So she sighed and picked a nude pink and applied it to her lips.

In the end, she decided she did not look half bad. Bruce hesitated half a second before also letting her hair down. Usually, she tied it up, either in a ponytail or a bun during business meetings and such, and she always tucked it under the cowl at night.

But this time, she let her black hair hang down in its natural waves. She brushed through it a couple times, parting it a couple different ways before just letting it be.

And perfectly timed at that. An assistant came knocking on her door, telling her that everyone was to head to the ballroom immediately.

Bruna exited her room, glancing over the sea of other girls. Bruna was pretty tall, at 5’10, so she could usually see over the heads of other girls. Today, she wore three inch heels, but the other girls seemed to think the taller the better.

And just from a glance, Bruna could already have a guess as to who would be eliminated before the night was over. There were several girls wearing the same outfit, a couple wearing full on ball gowns, and many who seemed to just throw together random pieces of clothing.

Obviously half the group was not used to choosing their own clothing while modeling.

But still no sign of Joker.

The ballroom was massive, filled with couches and tables and a large buffet of food.

Bruna could feel the nervous energy in the room. Some girls, it seemed, already formed little cliques, talking excitedly together. Bruna also did not miss the dirty looks coming her way.

She expected them. After all, she was a famous businesswoman with multibillion dollar company, who had no use of the million dollar prize or the fame that came with the contest.

Two sharp claps settled the girls’ talking. “Girls, girls,” Markus said. Three cameras and their camera moved around the ballroom, filming the group of a hundred fifty girls. “You all look _fabulous_ tonight. As I explained earlier, please do not feel any pressure during this party! We will just be asking you a few questions and introducing you to us. So mingle around, have some fun, enjoy the food, and… shall we begin?”

Excited, yet nervous nods moved around the room.

Markus smiled brightly again, flashing bright, white teeth. “Great! Enjoy the party!”

The lights overhead dimmed a bit, and the group broke apart. Bruna surveyed the scene before deciding to go to the bar first. She really needed a drink.

After grabbing a scotch, a bit of a manly drink, but her favorite nonetheless, she settled down towards the back.

She watched Markus and the other two judges, whom she did not bother learning the names of, find the first girl. A camera followed them. The girl was wearing a bright yellow pencil skirt paired with a dark blue, sleeveless top. She seemed very nervous.

Bruna took a slow sip of her drink.

“Hi,” someone said from Bruna’s other side.

She turned to see another girl standing there.

The girl smiled shyly. “Is… anyone sitting here?”

Bruna shook her head.

The girl sat down. She held a red cocktail in her hands. Bruna looked the girl up and down. She was also one of the shorter girls of the group, and she had light brown hair, currently pooling down around her in large curls. She wore a flowy white crop top with a pair of pants similar to Bruna’s, but a dusty pink color with large flowers sewn onto the fabric. Bruna had seen those pants and thought they looked a bit ridiculous.

But the girl seemed to pull it off fine.

“Are you really Bruna Wayne?” the girl asked. “I heard some of the other girls talking about you and I saw the news and stuff…” she trailed off when Bruna just stared at her blankly.

“Oh, sorry,” Bruna said. “Yeah, I am. You are?”

“My name’s Rebecca,” the girl said, holding her hand out. “Nice to meet you.”

Bruna reached out and gave her hands a shake. She was not really feeling like company, but Rebecca seemed nice enough. She could deal with her for time being.

“So, are you nervous?” Rebecca asked, shifting the glass in her hand. “I’m pretty nervous. Couldn’t eat, so decided to get a drink instead to calm my nerves.” She laughed breathlessly. “Probably not the best idea.”

Bruna smiled. “No, I get where you’re coming from. I needed a drink too.” She nodded at her scotch.

“What number are you?” Rebecca asked.

“Eighty-eight.”

“Ah, darn,” Rebecca said. “I’m fifty-one. I was hoping you were before me so I could ask how it went.” She twisted her glass nervously again. Then she took a large sip, finishing off her drink.

“What a coincidence!” came a voice from behind them. “I’m eight-nine. Bruna, was it?”

Bruna turned.

Walking towards the two of them, was yet another girl. She was one of the taller girls of the group this time, and she wore a bright red jumpsuit, with the stomach cut out and dipping down low into her cleavage. The sleeves were off shoulder and flowy. Her chocolate brown hair was done in a seemingly careless braid.

“My name’s Erica,” she said, holding her hand out for Bruna to shake.

Bruna eyed her hand a moment. Rebecca stood quickly. “I think I’m going to get another drink,” she said before running off.

Bruna took Erica’s hand. Erica’s grip was strong, and her smile was sharp.

“Pleasure,” Bruna said, her eyes narrowing.

Erica wasted no time sitting down on the sofa Rebecca vacated. “So, _Bruna_ ,” Erica said, flashing another smug smile her way. “Why so tense? Isn’t this a party? We’re supposed to have fun, aren’t we?”

Bruna frowned.

“Aw, careful now. You keep frowning and it’ll stick that way,” Erica laughed. She leaned in. “You really should _smile_ some more.”

Bruna stiffened, immediately scowling. So, Joker really _was_ here. And she disguised herself pretty well, too. Bruna stood. “I think I need another drink too.”

But Joker reached out and pulled her right back down in her seat. “Already? Don’t want to get drunk before the night’s over, do you? You haven’t even gotten to your interview yet!” Joker relaxed further into her seat. “Entertain me a while.”

“I’m not a source of entertainment, _Erica_ ,” Bruna gritted out.

Joker sighed and pouted, her dark red lips jutting out. “You’re not fun tonight, Miss B,” she said. “You really gotta loosen up!” She went back to grinning. “I heard tomorrow we’re actually modeling for the judges. Can’t strut your stuff with that stick up your ass, can you?”

Bruna gritted her teeth. She looked around the room quickly. The judges were way across the ballroom, and they were far enough in the back that no one would look over unless something big happened.

She whipped towards Joker. “What the _hell_ do you think you’re doing here?”

Joker opened her green eyes wide with faux innocence. “I told you. I’m joining the beauty contest, and I’m going to beat all these girls, including you.” She flashed Bruna a wicked smile.

“Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t beat your ass up and lock you away right now.”

Joker pretended to think about it. “Hm, besides the fact that I _just_ broke out of Arkham, and that I spend a lot of time with my disguise, and that you actually _do_ want to see if I can beat all of these amateurs, and that I really haven’t done anything illegal yet, I don’t have one.”

Bruna did not want to admit that Joker was right. Bruna really did want to see if Joker thought that highly of herself. That she could beat all the rest of those girls. Bruna had seen Joker’s body before. Horribly pale, scarred, bony, and skinny. Her chest was practically flatter than a board, and her face was sharp in all the wrong places.

She crossed her arms in front of her.

“So now that you know why _I’m_ here, why don’t you tell me what you’re doing here, Miss B?” Joker asked, taking Bruna’s drink and downing the rest.

Bruna ignored her, looking as the judges moved on to the next girl.

“The silent treatment?” Joker simpered. “How cruel of you.” She leaned over the arms of the sofas, right into Bruna’s ear. “Hey, wanna know a secret?” She giggled.

Bruna shifted away from her.

“We’re roommates.”

Bruna gave Joker a sideways glare.

Joker leaned back and laughed. “Yup! We aren’t supposed to know until tonight, after the eliminations have been done and the unpaired girls are repaired, but I made sure we’re roomies!”

“And what if you get eliminated tonight?” Bruna snapped.

“Oh, don’t worry, I don’t plan on it,” Joker said, smiling in a way that made Bruna really uncomfortable.

She promptly turned away and ignored Joker for the rest of the night.

~

“I told ya, darling!” Joker sang as Bruna walked into her assigned room only to find Joker lying on one of the two beds.

Bruna slammed the door shut, heading straight to the bathroom to take her makeup off. She locked the bathroom door and started viciously wiping away the powders and gels.

She found a hair tie and pulled her hair up into a ponytail. Then, she stomped out of the bathroom. She found her luggage by the door, next to three other bags of Joker’s stuff, probably.

She pulled open her smaller suitcase and pulled out the black backpack.

“Whatcha doing?” Joker called from the beds.

Bruna started pulling out pieces of the Batsuit.

“Ooh, patrol? Even now? How diligent,” Joker said. “Can I come?”

She started pulling off her clothes and tossed the onto the floor. “If I see you out there, I will not hesitate to break all the bones in your body,” she threatened.

Joker laughed and continued watching Bruna put on the rest of her stuff.

When she was done, she walked to the window and pulled it open. Bruna pulled the grapple gun from her utility belt.

Soft padding of footsteps came up behind her. Bruna whipped around, ready to punch Joker in the face. Instead, Bruna was found two hands on either side of her face, and was quickly pulled into a kiss.

She let out an alarmed sound.

A moment later, Joker pulled back. “Don’t be back too late,” she called. “We’ve gotta be up early tomorrow. Bye-bye, Batsy!”

With that, she pushed Bruna out of the window and slammed it shut behind her.

~

Bruna returned from an uneventful round of patrol five hours later, dead tired. She opened the window silently, pausing a moment to stare at Joker, who was asleep on one of the beds, spread out on top of the covers, and mouth open wide. She had taken off her party clothes, removed the makeup, and let her brown hair out of its braid. It also looked like she had cleaned the room up.

Bruna’s luggage was moved by her bed, and the clothes she had thrown onto the ground earlier was carefully folded and also placed on her bed.

Bruna only let it deter her for a moment. Then, her exhaustion won over, and she went to go take a quick shower. Ten minutes later, Bruna collapsed onto her own bed, sliding under the covers with glee.

When she was nearly asleep, she felt the covers lift and a body press against her back. She stiffened immediately.

“Shh,” Joker whispered in her ear. “Just got to sleep.”

“With you in my bed?” Bruna growled. It did not sound threatening because of how tired she was.

“Yeah,” Joker said. Her arms went around Bruna’s waist. “I need to hug something to sleep,” she explained softly. “My teddy bear’s still in Arkham, so you’ll have to do.”

Bruna tried twisting out of Joker’s embrace, but Joker only held her tighter. A minute later, Joker was snoring in her ear.

In other words, Bruna did not sleep that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is the first Batjokes I've written since my Triplets AU finished! I've done like 10 other stories since!
> 
> But on another note, I actually love this idea? And I don't want to make any promises, but I may continue this as a fic someday. Because this could be really fun to write. :)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Leave me a comment? <3

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to do two more but I don't have the time or interest in the plots I was going to do anymore, sorry.


End file.
